


Under the eyeliner

by Kimmy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern Royalty, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: James meets an interesting man in a nightclub after a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/gifts).



> I know nothing of British royalty and Google wasn't that much help. So I will use the excuse of this being fiction.

The lights are pulsing, the music is flowing, the alcohol is aplenty and slowly, Bond’s tense body starts to relax. 

 

There is a man sitting alone at the bar near him, with beautiful slender body, cherub like features and eyes that make Bond lose his breath.

 

He is wearing heavy makeup and clothes that expose just the right amount of alabaster skin.

 

And after Bond sits next to him and buys him a drink, he proves to be an excellent conversationalist.

 

***

 

There are strong arms leading Bond into M’s office, unrelenting despite his thrashing around. The handcuffs cut into his skin mercilessly and for some reason,  _ no one will explain anything. _

 

And then, James is inside, being pushed into the armchair in front of M’s desk and there is Mallory sitting, looking vaguely uncomfortable and there is…

 

Q, beautiful Q from the club and from his bed and from the coffee day the next day.

 

Except this time he looks different. He is not dressed up, his make up gone, his hair not styled.

 

He looks annoyed and fed up and… familiar, though Bond can’t quite put his finger on it.

 

And on the other side of the desk there was… the Queen, and the Prince and his wife…

 

“Okay, what the hell am I accused of?”

 

“What? WHAT ARE YOU ACCUSED OF?” Bond thinks briefly that the Princess looks far more collected and calm on screen. “The defiled the Prince!”

 

“Oh, shut up, mom!”

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

That’s why he was so familiar.

 

“Well, you cannot blame me for realising it was him, he had pink glitter in his hair!”

 

Q sends him a death glare.

 

“You’re  _ not  _ helping, James.”

 

And James finds himself listening. 

 

The Princess seems to be horrified by the revelation.

 

Q takes a deep breath and looking between James and his mother, he continues.

 

“I am not the oldest with absolute primogeniture. I am Roman Catholic instead of Church of England. I am gay. I am fed up with being royalty. And I am not going to become King.”

 

He took a deep breath and James could see how much those words must have cost him.

 

“I am barely taking part in royal life anyway. Face it. I am not a part of this. I am an adult, and I am allowed to make my own choices.”

 

He looked at James.

 

“And I will not have my mother try and ruin my first try at relationship in years. So fucking uncuff him. We are both consenting, grown up men. Just end this farce already.”

 

That was how James Bond found himself free again and dragged out of the Babylon on Thames by his new boyfriend, who was apparently Prince of Wales.

 

Never let it be told life was not interesting outside of the missions.

 

***

 

Q was tapping on his laptop, James snuggled up to his side, licking his wounds after coming back from Uganda.

 

It was a quiet late morning in and neither of them had any work on horizon with Q living off his patents more than royal fortune and only ever caring for his little projects for fun, and James off missions till after Christmas.

 

James felt the vibrations of Q’s body tickle his skin as his boyfriend hummed curiously.

 

“So apparently Q-Branch is recruiting…”

 

James head shot up.

 

“Q, no!”

 

With Q, however, if he took something out of the royal heritage at all, it was the arrogance, stubbornness and determination. 

 

“James.  _ Yes. _ ”

  
  
  



End file.
